powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Powered Form
The power to enter or leave a state where one has superpowers, while their normal identity normally does not. Variation of Transformation. Weaker version of Super Form. Also Called *Civilian Form (if their super-self is the true form) *Empowered Form *Empowered Mode *Henshin (変身) *Power Mode *Powered Mode Capabilities The user can enter or leave a state where one has superpowers, while their normal identity normally does not. While they may be normal human or normal for their species until they activate this power. They may gain a new costume or may have their body completely change into a new form. Unlike a secret identity, the user loses their powers while outside of this form, and unlike a Super Form, the user is not increasing their power but gaining it. Some users may have powers outside of their Powered Form that's different from their true powers. Applications *Keep their powers hidden in normal form, but unlock them once transformed. *May be able to use a partial amount of their power. *May be able to transform at will at a higher level. Associations *Transformation Energy Manipulation *Transmutation Limitations *May need a transformation device to transform. *May need a phrase to transform. *May have a time-limit, damage limit, energy limit or all three, meaning the transformation may undo itself to avoid further damage or if out of energy/time. *Risks of being a target while in powerless form. Known Users See Also: Henshin Hero. Gallery Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) transform.gif|Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) Danny going ghost.gif|Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) Going Ghost. Sailor_Pluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) like many magical girls, is limited to using her powers while transformed. Tommy's Alter Ego.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers series) is a the best Power Ranger in history not just for his skills, but for always continuing on the as a Ranger through out his years. Lord Drakkon Power Rangers.jpg|Lord Drakkon (Power Rangers) GoGoLinkara.jpg|Linkara - Zeo Ranger White (Atop the Fourth Wall) Bad Wolf Entity (Doctor Who).jpg|Bad Wolf Entity (Doctor Who) Captain_Marvel_w_Billy.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics) on the left is actually the powered form of normal 12-year old, Billy Batson (right). Blue Beetle DC's Power Ranger.jpg|Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) Suite Precure transformation.gif|Suite Precure transformation. Mana Aiba transformation.gif|Mana Aiba (Doki Doki Precure) transformation. Setsuna Higashi transformation.gif|Setsuna Higashi (Fresh Precure) transformation. Itsuki Myoudouin transformation.gif|Itsuki Myoudouin (Heartcatch Precure) transformation. Reika Aoki transformation.gif|Reika Aoki (Smile Precure) transformation. Nozomi Yumehara transformation.gif|Nozomi Yumehara (Precure 5) transformation. Rin Natsuki transformation.gif|Rin Natsuki (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!) transformation. Bridget transformation.gif|Bridget (Mew Mew Power) transformation. anigifbloom_by_bloomsama-d8011gz.gif|Bloom (Winx Club) fairy transformation. stella_magic_winx_transformation_gif_by_bloomsama-d7zvjk5.gif|Stella (Winx Club) fairy transformation. Kamen-rider-decade-henshin-o.gif|Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) transforming into Kamen Rider Decade RiderChaserTransformation.gif|Chase (Kamen Rider Drive) transforming into Kamen Rider Chaser Dragon Aspect.jpg|When he uses the Dragon Aspect Shout, the Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) takes on the power and aspect of a dragon Usapyon (Yo-kai Watch) invader.gif|Usapyon (Yo-kai Watch) presses his two buttons on the bottom of his helmet to transform into Invader Mode... Usapyon (Yo-kai Watch) emperor.gif|... and when even angrier, he presses his two buttons on top of his helmet to transform into Emperor Mode. Underpants.jpg|Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) is the hypnotized alter-ego of Mr. Krupp that surfaces when he hears someone snap their fingers, gaining the superpowers he possesses in that persona. Kazuma Proud Fist.gif|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) using his Alter power to cover his entire body in order to enter his Proud Fist form. Ryuhou Zetsuei Touryudan.gif|Ryuho (s-CRY-ed) much like, Kazuma, is able to turn his Alter, Zetsuei, into its final form, Zetsuei Touryudan and turn it into full body armor. Miniforce.jpg|Miniforce (Miniforce) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Forms Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries